Rebirth of Black Wing
by ShadowsOf-Beauty
Summary: Ashliana will try to revive the holder of the Sword of Ashliana hoping he would help end the war Soulfan will again wage.


The Revival of Black Wing (a Shadow Skill fanfic) By: PinionS  
  
Part 1: Writ of Summons  
  
Blorohan  
  
Four years had past after the Kingdom of Kuruda exiled their 59th Sevalle, Elle Ragu of the Shadow Skill. Two years after Gau and Elle decided to finally settle in Blorahan.  
  
"Why won't you return to Kuruda, Gau?" She sat in an old rocking chair gazing at the scarlet sky. Her younger brother, Gau, was leaning against the doorframe behind her cleaning the sharp edges of his priced weapon.  
  
"How many times do we have to talk about this, Elle?" He finished one side of the boomarang then did the other, wiping the dirt away from the weapon named after the great Dias Ragu of the Black Wing.  
  
"I feel guilty, Gau. I was the one exiled, not you. If only you were in Kuruda..." She released a sigh. "I feel like I'm taking your dream away from you. Kuruda is the best place for somebody like you --- for a Valle. You're still Black Howling. The same Black Howling who fought against the army of Soulfan at the Lightning Battle. You still have a chance to become a Sevalle."  
  
"You're not taking my dream, Elle. I dreamed to be strong, stronger than the strongest man in Kurudian History and I'm still dreaming the same dream. Only now, now I'm closer to that dream." He stopped working on the weapon and stared at his sister's back. For the past eight years they had spent together, Gau had seen the worst of Elle and the best of her. He was even priviledged enough to see a hidden side of her not even her blood- brother Dias and bestfriend Folly knew. The side Elle had always kept from the outside world fearing it would someday will point it's finger on her and condemn her. The Elle Ragu of vulnerability and helplessness; an Elle Ragu without a pride. "I defeated you yesterday for the second time, didn't I?"  
  
Elle gave out a little chuckle and looked back to her brother. Her smile had always betrayed the sadness Gau knew lingers inside of her. It seems to defy the emotions of loneliness and insecurity. "You were lucky yesterday. If only my ribs weren't broken and my ankle not sprained, I could have blocked your every attacks."  
  
"Oh admit it Elle."  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"You lost."  
  
"That's because you cheated." Elle stood up and patted Gau's head as she entered the house. This was the same household that raised her and her brother throughout their childhood days. Only now, there's only one person who have the ability to recall memories that are carved into the foundation of this house. Dias was gone and with him are his own memories. Elle was only permitted to carry her own and she grasps this memories like it was the only thing that held the existence of Dias Ragu. Even though he only exists in her mind.  
  
"What do you mean I cheated?"  
  
But she still has Gau. She can still feel safe with this adoptive brother of hers. Gau is far more different than Dias. So...naïve. Dias had always protected her since she was a kid but with Gau, it's different. It was she who protects this simple minded kid. Well, at least it gave her a reason to live instead of blaming herself for Dias' death. "We agreed to use Shadow Skill." She poked Gau's nose twice. "You, my dear Gau, used Open Skill."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you cheated. Come on in and cook dinner. I'm starving."  
  
"But Elle, you had just finished drinking two bottles of sake."  
  
The Lightning Battle had destroyed most of the fields of Blorahan. Even though time has traveled as long as four years, the field still seem to shout the same battle cry that was heard before. One thousand Soulfan warriors came to take the land and make it a flashpoint for their battle with Kuruda. This is the same place where Gau Ban named himself Black Howling and made history. The battle only seized when the 59th Sevalle, Shadow Skill, appeared.  
  
"Ah! I'm so full I think I can take on another botlle of sake." Elle stretched her hands farther back to release the tension on her back. "Hey Gau! Could you braid my hair?"  
  
"Watch out Elle or you're going to----" Elle's body connected hard with the floor and the impact caused the place to vibrate. "Elle! You're destroying the house!"  
  
She sat up caressing the back of her neck. "Oh yeah, thank you for worrying about my well being."  
  
The night wind was already blowing though the sun had just begun to set. The breeze now blows it's cold wrath against the fields making the grass rattle and the dusts flee. Everything was quiet except for the whistle of the wind and the rattling of the leaves; nature's song to those who wish to hear it. Its harmony and beauty was destroyed by a knock on hard wood.  
  
"Get it Gau. I can't stand up. My butt hurts."  
  
Gau finished the last knot and his sister's hair. He then left the kitchen striding to the front door. "Who's there?"  
  
"An old friend." The voice was distincly familiar.  
  
"Who is it Gau?" Elle cried out.  
  
Gau opened the door to the messenger of fear. "Crimson?" He said almost to himself. Kai Shinks, also known as Crimson --- the 56th Sevalle. Feared and known as the one who gave the infamous scar on Scarface's right cheek.  
  
"Is Shadow Skill around?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Elle appeared behind Gau. Her face painted in seriousness and the tone of her voice now rough as if trying to overpower Crimson's authoritative one. "What do you want?"  
  
"I came with a Writ of Summons from the king of Kuruda"  
  
Elle positioned herself between Gau and Crimson. Gau, whose vision is blocked by Elle's head begun to speak. "A Writ of Summons? Why? I thought that my sister was ---" he was cut off. Elle was now staring hard at him. An indication that he has to back off for a while.  
  
"Why would the king of Kuruda give out a Writ of Summons to an exiled warrior."  
  
"The king doesn't remember taking the title Sevalle away from you, Shadow Skill. You're still the pride of Kuruda. The 59th Sevalle." This doesn't seem to affect Elle. She was well aware that she is still a Sevalle so it was no surprise to her. She stood guard, her mind racing against time.  
  
"Maybe you have forgotten."  
  
"Forgotten what?"  
  
That she don't want to go back to Kuruda. That she told him once she doesn't want to see his face again. That she doesn't care what the Writ of Summons was for. "That I fought Sai Oh, a Gouken-shi. I broke the Rules of the Four Fighters. I was exiled." Connected with that was so get out of here you bastard. But Elle knew better than to say that.  
  
"Sai Oh broke the rule too."  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that."  
  
"Kai, I cannot return to the place where I was exiled."  
  
"Shadow Skill was exiled." Kai extended his right arm where he held the Writ of Summons. "Change your fighting name, Elle Ragu. Kill Shadow Skill and give birth to a new Sevalle." Now that was a surprise.  
  
But her response was quick. "No way."  
  
"Order of the king."  
  
Elle Ragu gave a quite laugh. "I don't work for him anymore, Crimson. Blorahan is neither owned or ruled by Kuruda therefore the citizens of this place have every right to disobeye Hawk Eye's order." Then gave him Shadow Skill. "Now you can take that green hair of yours and your red name with that scroll and go knocking to some other Sevalle's house cause I'm not buying this whole crap."  
  
"You can't decline a Writ of Summons, Sevalle!"  
  
"Oh yes I can. I did broke the rule of the four fighters didn't I?"  
  
"Elle, please..." She had completely forgotten about Gau.  
  
"Okay, all right. I'll go talk to the king and see what this whole Writ Of Summons to the exiled Sevalle all about...." Her voice was mellowing. Gau knows that Elle was not mad about the scroll but to why would the scroll be given to her. He knows that she feels insulted by that act. But, really, why would Kuruda call Shadow Skill when they have Crimson and Scarface with them?  
  
"Your name."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Crimson shook his head in disagreement. "Kuruda won't accept Shadow Skill, Elle. All you have to do now is change you fighting name instead of rising from the dead." He was referring to the punishment of death sentence given to whoever breaks the Rule of the Four Fighters. Saving Kuruda saved Elle from that punishment.  
  
"I might as well be dead than to change my name."  
  
"You will be if you refuse to follow the king's order."  
  
"I'll go." Gau grabbed the scroll from Crimson's hand. "I, Gau Ban of the Black Howling, will represent Elle Ragu of the Shadow Skill in front of the King of Kuruda." 


End file.
